The present invention generally relates to securing property and, more particularly, to methods and systems for preventing anonymous theft of property by drones.
Drones (also referred to as unmanned aerial vehicles or UAVs) have become increasingly available to the public. A drone provides a mechanism for a user to perform certain tasks remotely, i.e., without the user being physical present at the location of the task being performed. Concurrently with the rise of popularity and accessibility of drones, online shopping and associated package delivery to residences and places of business has gained immense popularity in recent times.